Babies are Trouble
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: The XMen have been turned into babies, and they're about to drive their new caregivers crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Rory, formerly known as Ororo Munroe, looked up, the top of the playpen seemed so far up.

"Deenie, you reach top?" she asked her big blue eyes filled with innocence. Jeannie looked up

"Too far," she stated going back to playing with her doll.

"Is not," Rory argued starting to stack the wooden blocks the children had been given to play with. Professor Xavier figured the blocks would be one of the safer toys for his now youthened X-Men.

"Is so," Jeannie insisted slamming her doll on the bottom of the playpen to emphasis her point.  
"Kur go up," Marie whispered pointing to her younger brother, who was curled around the rim of the playpen trying to sleep.

"Kurry, how get so high?" Rory asked trying to climb her block tower, which crumbled under her wieght. "Awww," she screamed as she fell back into the playpen.

"Roro, no cry, You cry, Avier come in, an I no wanna take nap!" Scott screamed slightly louder than Rory had been.

'Too late, our caretaker has rrived," Hank stated looking up from his book as the door opened revealing a very annoyed looking Emma Frost. Professor Xavier had called in a few favors so he wouldn't have to take care of the kids alone, and also so he could spend some time trying to find a reversal to the age ray his X-Men had been hit with.

"What are you little brats up to now?" Emma asked glaring at the babies. She hated children, but having Charles owe her a favor would defintally come in handy later.

"Kurry go high," Rory explained seriously. Emma looked over at Kurt and rolled her eyes.

"How did he get up there?" she asked glaring at Jean who stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. Emma decided she hated Jean more as a baby than as an adult.

"Moi, unknow," Remy said trying to eat a playing card.

"Alright brats, nap time," Emma decided scooping up Rory and Hank and heading for the door. Each of the caretakers had been assigned two or three babies to take care of. Emma had chosen the two she figured would be the least trouble.

"Me no nap," Scott wailed kicking the floor of the playpen.

"Moria and the others will be in to get the rest of you brats in a minute," Emma told the kids carrying Ororo and Hank from the room.

"Cott, we no nap if Mory no find us," Jeannie stated hiding behind a large stuffed animal.

"Yay! No nap!" Scott screamed as he tried to hide behind the remains of Rory's block tower.

"Kurt, Marie, nap time," Raven's voice sang as she walked into the room.

"Mama, Kur sleep already," Marie stated as Raven scooped her and her brother up.

"I know Marie, now are you going to take your nap without a problem?"

"No, I no take nap. Scott no take nap!" Marie screamed in Mystique's ear.

"Scott'll take his nap too."

"No I isn't," Scott said from behind the blocks.

"What's this I hear about a young man not wanting to take a nap?"

"Avier," Jeannie screamed quickly climbing out of the play pen and jumping into Charles Xavier's arms.

"Hello, Jean, ready for your nap?" he asked letting Jean sit on his lap.

"Yes Avier," Jeannie chirped as Marie tried to squirm out of Raven's arms.

"How do you do it, Charles?" Raven asked trying to hold the wiggling Rogue.

"They're good kids Raven. Marie's just stubborn, that's all." Charles picked up Scott from behind the blocks and set him on his lap next to Jean.

"Me no nap!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs causing her little brother to wake up.

"Marie!" Raven screamed at the girl as she tried to hush Kurt.

"Maybe it's because you yell at her so much that she doesn't listen," Charles suggested wheeling out of the room with Jean and Scott sitting quietly on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira MacTaggert peeked into the playroom Charles had set up for the babies. She hoped Remy was okay, she had been assigned Remy and Kitty. Kitty being so young already was only a few months old now and needed someone constantly watching her. She smiled when she saw Remy sound asleep with a playing card curled in his hand. "Aye, there ye are laddie," she said soflty picking Remy up and carrying him towards the nursery. She carefully laid him in one of the cribs Charles had purchased saying that there'd be a use for them later once the X-Men grew up and started having children of their own. Moira was glad her adopted daughter Rahne hadn't been part of the mission. After checking on the other babies to make sure they were still sleep. She slipped out of the room making as little noise as possible and headed towards the kitchen to see if Charles needed her help with finding a cure for what ever had youthened the X-Men.

"Is she gone?" Jeannie asked opening her green eyes slowly and looking around the room.

"She one," Rory agreed climing out of her bed easily and looking up at Jeannie. "It's safe to come

out," she stated walking over to the other cribs and banging on the bars. Remy blinked his eyes open.

"I jus fell sleep," he mumbled as he got hit in the head with a stuffed pink elephant.

"Remy, me want out!" Marie yelled as Remy looked over at her and used his bo staff to hit the

button that lowered the bars on Marie's crib. It was one of those where one side lowers to make it easier

to pick the baby up, and was triggered by a button on the outside of the crib. Marie smiled climbing out,

her little purple jumpsuit slightly damp, as she slipped and landed with a small plop on the floor. She

opened her mouth to start crying, but Jeannie quickly covered it.

"Hush, Marie," Jeannie scolded removing her hand only when she knew Marie would stay silent.

One by one the other babies woke up and started to climb out of their cribs. Kitty just watched the action

and sucked her thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Just a short chappie this time, thanx to everyone who's read and reviewed, I love ya

Disclaimer: The disclaimer was drooled on by baby Jeannie and I dont' want anything to do with it.

"What should we do first?" Rory asked looking at Jeannie, who for some reason seemed to have been non-verbally elected leader of the group. Scott was too much of a scaredy-cat to be much fun.

"I'm hungry, but all the grown-ups are in the kitchen," she answered.

"I wanna go outside, it's pitty out there," Marie stated sucking Gambit's thumb while he tried to steal the cookie she was holding in her hand. She had hidden it in her crib earlier that day.

"I gree," Jeannie said with a nod looking out the window at the sunshiney day. "Who here has an idea on how to escape the inside of the house?" she asked looking at the other kids.

"We could wait for one of the dults to leave and follow them out?" Hank suggested playing with some toy keys Emma had given him to keep him quiet. He wondered if all keys were made of plastic and brightly colored but then remembered how the keys Xavier had used to lock the door had been shiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm back, I hope. So, here's the first update in a while, please review, it helps feed my guilt of not updating.

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men. Marvel does. Don't own Marvel either.

Moira MacTaggert peeked into the playroom Charles had set up for the babies. She hoped Remy was okay, she had been assigned Remy and Kitty. Kitty being so young already was only a few months old now and needed someone constantly watching her. She smiled when she saw Remy sound asleep with a playing card curled in his hand.

"Aye, there ye are laddie," she said softly picking Remy up and carrying him towards the nursery. She carefully laid him in one of the cribs Charles had purchased saying that there'd be a use for them later once the X-Men grew up and started having children of their own. Moira was glad her adopted daughter Rahne hadn't been part of the mission. After checking on the other babies to make sure they were still sleep. She slipped out of the room making as little noise as possible and headed towards the kitchen to see if Charles needed her help with finding a cure for what ever had youthened the X-Men.

"Is she gone?" Jeannie asked opening her green eyes slowly and looking around the room.

"She one," Rory agreed climing out of her bed easily and looking up at Jeannie. "It's safe to come out," she stated walking over to the other cribs and banging on the bars. Remy blinked his eyes open.

"I jus fell sleep," he mumbled as he got hit in the head with a stuffed pink elephant.

"Remy, me want out!" Marie yelled as Remy looked over at her and used his bo staff to hit the button that lowered the bars on Marie's crib. It was one of those where one side lowers to make it easier to pick the baby up, and was triggered by a button on the outside of the crib. Marie smiled climbing out, her little purple jumpsuit slightly damp, as she slipped and landed with a small plop on the floor. She opened her mouth to start crying, but Jeannie quickly covered it.

"Hush, Marie," Jeannie scolded removing her hand only when she knew Marie would stay silent.

One by one the other babies woke up and started to climb out of their cribs. Kitty just watched the action and sucked her thumb. Scott glanced at her and looked over at Jeannie.

"She come too?" he asked. Jeannie shook her head.

"Too small," was her answer as the other babies. "Kurt, take us out," she order pointing to the fuzzy blue toddler. Kurt blinked and pulled his tail out of his mouth.

"All? Too many!" Jeannie rolled her eyes and stamped her tiny foot.

"All, and now," she ordered glaring at Kurt who started crying loudly. Marie blinked and crawled over to Jeannie. Her tiny hand curled into a tinier fist as she punched Jeannie hard enough to knock the toddler over.

"Don't yell at my brother!" she screamed loudly as Scott laughed.

"Yeah, quit bein a meany Jeannie."

"Meany Jeannie," Remy and Hank echoed, both stopping when the door swung open revealing a very upset Emma Frost.

"What are you little brats doing now?" she asked reaching down and picking up Hank. Rory crawled over to the corner and pretended to be invisible. "I hate this, you kids are going to drive me insane. Thank God Charles will owe me for this," she muttered putting Hank back into his crib and tucking him in. Rory started to crawl towards the window, but Emma grabbed her roughly and put her to bed also. "You aren't my problem," she stated turning her back to the other babies as she stormed off.

"I hate her," Jeannie stated her big green eyes almost glowing with anger.


End file.
